beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Broadcast
The Last Broadcast is the sixth and final episode of Series 5, and is also the final episode of Being Human. It was first broadcast on the 10th March 2013. Summary The supernatural trinity has been broken. There is little left of Hal’s humanity. Having feasted on human blood and recruited an army of vampires, he’s ready to return to his hedonistic and debauched days. Tom is set on revenge and has returned to his default setting – vampire killer, with one vampire in mind. Alex has been trapped in her own coffin by Captain Hatch, but swears to escape and stop him. Unfortunately, Captain Hatch is no longer wheelchair bound and weak: he’s the regained his strength and is determined to cause as much chaos, death and destruction as possible. In the thrilling series finale Hal, Tom and Alex do battle with the Devil (Phil Davis) in order to save the world, but at what price to their own humanity? Starring Damien Molony (Hal), Michael Socha (Tom), Kate Bracken (Alex), Phil Davis (Captain Hatch), Steven Robertson (Mr Rook). Plot The episode opens with Hal, now fully returned to his evil persona, singing Puttin' On The Ritz while waking up his new recruits at the pub. Meanwhile, Hatch has killed everyone at the Barry Grand Hotel, restored to his full power. Alex attempts to escape her coffin, terrified and unable to teleport. Eventually however, she calms herself and attempts to phase out of her coffin, which she succeeds in doing. Back at the pub, Hal has brought the new vampires under his control and begins speaking about werewolves, saying they are jealous of vampires, when Tom himself arrives. After the werewolf slays the six new vampires and Hal has a conversation with him about Natasha and the good Hal, the two proceed to fight until Alex appears and breaks it up. She then informs them about what she has learned about Natasha and Hatch, which prompts Hal to reveal his own knowledge about the devil and the ritual to defeat him. Despite telling them that he wants to help them stop the apocalypse, upon them leaving for a second he takes some blood from one of his still living recruits before killing him. Meanwhile, Rook is visited by Hatch who reveals his supernatural identity, scaring the man in grey. The trinity set off to the hotel to find Hatch, but soon find many people dead after jumping off the rooftops before seeing Rook. Chasing after him, they learn that Hatch plans to use the emergence broadcasts, meant to be used if any supernatural being attempts to take over the world, to manipulate the minds of everyone in the world so that they kill themselves. Heading there, where Hatch reveals his plan, they attempt to do the ritual. However, Hatch quickly sends the three of them into three separate dream worlds, while a figure from their past attempts to convince them to accept the dream: for Hal, he is back at the Battle of Orsha, dying from a spear wound just before he was turned, with Leo appearing to convince him to die before he became a vampire; for Alex, she is back at her family's trailer before her date with Hal, with her father appearing to convince her to not go on the date; and finally for Tom, he is in an alternate reality where he isn't a werewolf and is with Allison, who is pregnant. Despite the allure of this dreams, the three of them reject Hatch's offers and awaken back in the real world. Despite failing to complete the ritual due to the blood being destroyed, Rook appears after his department is reinstated and shoots Hatch's vessel after the devil vacates the body. Back at Honolulu Heights, the trinity are shocked to learn that the events that happened are being blamed on chemicals, realizing that Rook's department is back to hiding supernatural events. Hal then chooses to leave, but after a short speech about how wanting to be human makes someone human, is stopped by Tom and Alex. Before the vampire and werewolf could fight however, Rook arrives but Hal quickly notices that Rook is being possessed by the devil. The possessed Rook attempts to destroy the trinity, but the three choose to use the ritual to defeat him, the three knowing that they will die in the process. After the ritual briefly banishes the devil form Rook's body, and after Hal informs him that the devil needs to posses a human body, the man in grey allows himself to be killed after being possessed again. Upon being stabbed with a stake, the devil is killed and releases a burst of energy that seemingly kill the trinity. However, the three wake up and quickly discover that they have become human, with Hal theorizing that with the devil dead, their curses have been destroyed. Happy, the three celebrate their humanity and plan to live normal lives. However, during a conversation with Alex about his dream, Hal mentions that he had told Hatch that his life was incomplete without them and that it would have been better if he had put the three of them together. The scene then changes to show a shelf filled with objects owned by each main character to have lived at Honolulu Heights, before showing the origami werewolf Hatch had made in Tom's dream, suggesting that the three were actually still trapped. Trivia * In a bonus scene on the season five special features, it is confirmed that the trinity is still trapped in a dream. * The objects belonging to the main characters shown on the shelf are: Mitchell's gloves, George's star of David, a tea mug to represent Annie's tea making habit, the ultrasound image of Eve that Nina had in series three, Eve's bib, the wolf Tom carved out of wood for Nina, one of Tom's stakes, a domino belonging to Hal and the piece of paper Alex wrote her number on. Music *''Can't Pretend - Tribute to Tom Odell'' by That's Love I Can't Pretend *''Can't Pretend'' by Tom Odells *''Outta Sight'' by Piney Gir *''Doomsday'' by Nero *''Puttin' On The Ritz'' by Fred Astaire Gallery TomLastBroadcast.jpg TomLastBroadcast2.jpg HalLastBroadcast.jpg HalTomLastBroadcast.jpg HalRecruits.jpg AlexLastBroadcast.jpg LastBroadcast2.jpg TrinityLastBroadcast.jpg The last broadcast.jpg References http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/02/being-human-final-ever-episode-details.html Category:Being Human BBC Category:BBC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 Category:Series Finales